Not love nor anxiety
by Jred4ever
Summary: Kayo gets a surprise visit from her past. How will Alan take it? TAGverse End of the road.
It started off as a normal day on Tracy island, they had all returned from rescues and we're just relaxing in the lounge.

However, panic fell upon them when a beep sounded from Kayo's wrist communicator.

"Shit!" She exclaimed at the hologram which had emerged from the communicator.

"Language, Kayo" scolded Grandma Tracy.

"What's going on Kayo?" Asked a concerned Scott.

Kayo leaped up from her seat next to Alan. "Someone is on the island! I'm picking up a an unknown aircraft on Thunderbird Two's landing strip."

Worried looks were shared between the family.

"Do you need backup?" Asked Scott.

"No, I can handle this. Only come down if I have been gone for more than ten minuets." She warned leaving the living room and making her way down to the landing strip.

She could see a figure in the distance, clad in a leather jacket and blue ripped jeans. He was facing away from her.

"Attention Trespasser. I am ordering you to leave this instance. Do you understand?" She yelled with authority.

The man before her grinned as he heard her voice "looks like I've found the right place. Tanusha." He exclaimed, still facing away from her.

"How do you know who I am?" She queried ready to kick his ass if he didn't leave the island in that instance.

The man sniggered.

"Answer me!" She was yelling now. "And at least have the decency to show your face. I don't know who you are or how you know me, but I do know that if you do not leave now you will be certainly be wishing you had."

"Oh I don't doubt that at all Kayo, in fact I know as well as you do the consequence of your punches." The man smirked as he finally turned to face her.

Kayo froze. Her heart beating quicker than usual. Only not from love nor anxiety; from shock. Why was he here? How did he find her?

"Eddie?" She choked out.

"The very same" he confirmed with his trademark grin that she knew all too well.

"What are you doing here?" She half laughed. "More to the point how did you find where I live?"

Eddie looked at the ground briefly before meeting her eyes. "Well I got my first leave from work in two years, you're not the only one with a demanding Job. Anyway, you told me that you lived on an island in the Pacific so I thought I'd come and see you."

"Admit it. How many islands did you go to before this one?" She challenged.

Eddie scuffled one of his feet on the ground as he buried his hands deep within his pockets. "This might be the fifth place I've been to"

"Wow that is commitment" she smirked.

Eddie smirked back before pulling her into a hug. "It's really good to see you again." He breathed into her shoulder.

"Yeah, it's been a long time." She replied as they broke apart.

"So how's your Job going?" He asked trying to make conversation.

"Good, head of security for Tracy industries can be challenging at times but I enjoy it." She explained trying to keep her involvement with international rescue secret. "What are you up to these days Eddie?"

"Glad to hear you're getting on well. I'm working for my father in the road construction business. It's alright although it gets a bit dirty at times." He announced raising his eyebrows in suggestion at the last part.

Kayo playfully slapped his arm at the gesture.

"Ah, ah ok" he laughed "glad to see you still don't hesitate to hit people."

"Oh you think that's bad? You haven't seen me Lately." She scoffed.

Before he could reply, Scott, Virgil, Gordon and Alan appeared behind Kayo.

"Is everything alright Kayo?" Asked Scott, concerned.

Kayo turned to face the brothers, remembering the orders she had given regarding backup.

"Yeah everything is fine." She confirmed before turning sideways to both of them. "This is Eddie Houseman. He's my-"

"-boyfriend" he cut her off.

"-Ex boyfriend" she corrected.

Scott shared a look with Virgil and Gordon while Alan's face fell in shock and disappointment.

"Ex boyfriend, huh? I didn't know you had one of those Kayo." Claimed Scott.

"Oh, and who are you? Her current boyfriend?" Challenged Eddie.

"No Eddie. He's my brother. They are my brothers." She explained.

"How can they be your brothers? Last time I checked you didn't have any siblings." He pondered.

"Blood doesn't make a family. Love does." Stated Virgil boldly.

"So you lot must be the Tracy's Kayo told me about." Eddie remarked.

"That's us!" Smiled Gordon.

Scott stretched his hand out. "Scott Tracy, eldest brother." He introduced.

Eddie shook the older man's hand before he was met by the outstretched hand of another.

"Virgil Tracy, middle brother." Another brief introduction and handshake.

"Gordon Tracy, second youngest brother."

Finally it came to Alan. Only this time did Eddie put his hand forward first. Alan looked at him with a frown before reluctantly and stiffly shaking his hand.

"And you are?" Asked Eddie.

"Alan Tracy, Youngest brother." He mumbled.

Eddie scoffed. "Figures. You've still got your teenage angst. How old are you anyway?"

Alan was almost glaring now. "I'm seventeen" he confirmed.

Eddie shrugged, turning back to the other brothers.

"So Eddie, what brings you here?" Asked Gordon cheerfully trying to make conversation.

"Well I had a leave from work so I decided to come and spend some time with Kayo. We haven't seen each other In two years." He explained with a wink towards Kayo's direction.

"I can't do this" confirmed Alan as he gave one last look to Eddie and walked away from the group.

"Alan?" Asked Kayo, concerned as he walked away. He ignored her.

Grandma Tracy was there to greet him when he returned to the house.

"What's happening Alan? Is Kayo alright?" She asked upon his arrival.

"She's fine!" He exclaimed exasperated.

Grandma Tracy could tell there was something wrong. "What's the matter kiddo?"

Alan slumped down onto one of the sofas.

"The trespasser, Eddie Houseman. Apparently he is Kayo's ex boyfriend."

Grandma Tracy gave her youngest son a knowing look before sitting down next to him. "Why did you have problem with that Alan?"

"I don't know Grandma. It's just that she's never told us about him before and I guess I just got jealous- I... I really like her Grandma." He explained with a sigh, burying his head in his hands

Grandma Tracy placed an arm around his shoulders. "I know that things like this can be hard but you have to face up to them. If you care about her you have to respect her decisions."

Alan sighed "yeah, You're right Grandma. I was acting like an idiot."

Grandma Tracy smiled at him before retreating to the Kitchen.

Meanwhile down on thunderbird two's landing strip. Kayo, Eddie and the brothers were making good conversation Until Kayo's wrist communicator beeped again.

Scott shot her an apprehensive look.

"It's Brains." She confirmed. "Could you excuse us for a moment, Eddie?"

Eddie nodded as Kayo led the brothers away. Brains appeared from Kayo's communicator.

"K..kayo is everything alright down there?" He queried.

"Everything is fine Brains. What do you need?" She assured.

"I need Scott and Virgil to a...approve something." He explained.

"FAB, Brains" agreed the two pilots as Brains signed off.

"Right we'd better go and see what he wants. See you later." Confirmed Scott as they left.

Kayo and Gordon returned to Eddie, who was patiently waiting by his craft.

"Where'd the others go?" Frowned Eddie.

"They had to check on something" Kayo shrugged with a smirk.

"And that is my queue to leave, I don't want to feel like a third wheel. Just keep it PG please." Gordon winked at the pair of them.

Eddie grinned, while the heat rose in Kayo's cheeks before she Playfully slapped Gordon's shoulder.

"Shut up" she laughed.

Gordon rubbed his shoulder. "Alright then. It was nice to meet you Eddie." He waved before leaving Kayo and Eddie alone.

"Sorry about that." Kayo apologised.

"No it's fine. It was nice to finally meet them all, they seem like good people." He shrugged with a light smile. "Well I don't know about the youngest. He seemed a bit off if you know what I mean."

"Oh leave him alone, he's not usually like this. He's probably just having a low day. No ones perfect." She excused.

"No one's perfect?" He asked slipping an arm around her waist. "I happen to know someone who is."

Kayo looked down at the ground, only for Eddie to lift her chin with his free hand. Their eyes locked briefly before Eddie closed the distance between them. Kissing her.

She kissed back at first, only to her something didn't feel right; she pulled away.

Eddie frowned. "What's up?"

"I-I'm sorry Eddie, I can't do this."

Temporarily on Tracy island, Gordon had just entered the living room to find Alan Asleep on one of the sofas.

Gordon grinned before picking up a cushion and throwing it at his younger brother.

"Agh." Alan jumped back to consciousness before looking up at Gordon. "What did you do that for?"

"Why not?" Shrugged Gordon. "Besides I'm not the one who should be answering questions."

"Meaning?" Alan scowled

"What was your problem down there?" Gordon queried.

"I just didn't like that Eddie guy, okay?" Alan sighed, exasperated.

Gordon gave Alan a knowing look. Before walking over to the sofa, messing up Alan's hair with his hand. "Awwww. Is Ickle Alan jealous because he has a little crush on K.K?" He asked in a melodramatically soppy voice.

Alan groaned. "Shut up Gordon." Alan tried to stay serious however he couldn't prevent himself from laughing at Gordon's voice.

Gordon stopped messing around with Alan's Hair. Perching himself on the table across from Alan. "Seriously Though Al. If she wants to be with Eddie then that's her decision. The least you can do is accept that." He advised his younger brother.

Alan looked thoughtfully as he sat up. "Are they still down there?" He asked.

"Yeah" replied Gordon.

"When she comes back in I'll apologise." The younger brother confirmed.

Gordon stood up, tapping Alan's shoulder before leaving the room.

"Where are you going?" Alan called after him.

"I'm going to hit the pool. Do you want to come?"

"Nah, I think I'll go and play some video games." Alan shrugged.

"Suit yourself kiddo." Gordon replied as he trudged down the stairs.

"What do you mean you can't do this?" Queried Eddie, down on the landing strip,

Removing his arm from Kayo's waist.

"Eddie it's been two years-" she trailed off.

"Exactly, that's why I came here to see you. It's been too long."

"I know Eddie, but I guess that in that time I got over you." She confirmed.

Eddie's brow furrowed. "What are you trying to say?"

Kayo placed her hands on his shoulders. "Eddie, I love you. Only I'm not in love with you anymore."

Eddies face fell before rising in realisation. "You like someone else don't you?" He asked sighing in defeat.

"Eddie I-" she began however she couldn't find the words to finish the sentence. Did she? Kayo didn't even know the answer to that question herself.

Eddie could tell by the expression on her face that she didn't know. Drawing out a long deep breath he spoke again. "Kayo, it's alright. You don't need to give me an answer. It's Okay." He soothed.

"Are you sure? I mean, you came all of this way."

"Don't worry about me. I should have realised sooner that what we had was in the past." He sighed.

"Hey, don't say it like that." She shook her head. "What we had was good Eddie. You were my first love, never forget that."

"I know." He gave her a weak smile. "And if there is someone that you do like. I hope it goes well for you. I hope everything does."

"Thank you. I wish you all the same." She offered with a smile.

Suddenly a beep emerged from Eddies Pocket. Pulling out the device he looked at it and groaned.

"What is it?" Kayo raised an eyebrow.

"I'm needed desperately back at work." He informed as he turned back to his craft. Turning to face her again he handed her a piece of paper. "It's my number. That way we can stay in contact. We can still be friends right?"

"I'd like that." She smiled, pulling him into a last hug.

Eddie quickly kissed her on the cheek before they broke away and Eddie climbed into his craft.

One more look was shared between them before he left Tracy island. Kayo stood there for a while. Watching until the craft was out of her slight. Making her way back up to the house.

No one was in the living room although she could smell something dreadful wafting from the kitchen and she could hear faint splashes from the pool so she knew that she hadn't missed much. It was just another day on Tracy island.

Kayo made her way to her bedroom deciding she'd fit in a bit of reading before what was supposed to be dinner.

To her it only felt like a minuet before she could hear a knock on the door.

"Come in." She called out, expecting for her to be summoned to dinner by Grandma Tracy.

However it was Alan whom emerged from the other side of the door.

"I thought I'd heard you come in." He started entering a bit further than the doorway. "Look, I'm sorry about the way I acted out there. I know it isn't an excuse but I just hadn't heard you mention him before and I was shocked, I guess."

Kayo offered a small smile at his apology.

"Close the door." She ordered, patting a space on the bed next to her for him to sit on. "I'm going to tell you about him now. You deserve to know the truth."

Alan closed the door and tentatively made his way over to the bed. Sitting down across from her.

"I promise I won't freak out or anything." He assured.

Kayo smiled at him with a glint in her eyes. "You know when I used to attend Kung fu lessons in England?"

"You mean you haven't always been as amazing as you are at it?" He asked jokingly.

Kayo shot him a playful glare.

"Okay, I'll shut up. But what has Kung fu got to do with Eddie?" He asked, gesturing for her to continue.

"Well basically Eddie's uncle was my Kung fu master and with his father being busy with his road construction company, Eddie was often left to sit in on the lessons." She explained. "We became friends after I knocked my sparring partner Jessica out for I think the fourth or fifth time-"

"Wow Jessica must have been brave to keep sparing with you" Alan chuckled.

"As I was saying; Eddie and I became friends after that as he was asked to sit with me while his uncle tended to Jessica. It wasn't until a few years later when we were fifteen that we actually started dating. I guess if been crushing on him since I was fourteen, he was just so funny and nice and different."

Alan was trying as hard as he could to compromise himself. "So this relationship of yours. How serious was it? Or is that too personal of a question? I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable, you don't have to answer."

Kayo laughed. "Alan it's fine. It was pretty serious, I mean it lasted two years. By this point we began hanging out after my Kung fu lessons before I came back here-"

"So that's why you were late home all of the time." He cut her off, realisation written all over his face.

"You noticed?" She asked shocked.

"Of course I did. None of the others did. They just said that I should stop worrying." He explained.

"Did you worry about that often?" She enquired.

"Yeah, every week. Especially that one time you didn't come home until it was around midday here."

Kayo's eyes went wide in shock and horror. "Fuck" she muttered under her breath. Wandering over to her door, she opened it; poking her head out to look both ways before closing it again abruptly.

"Kayo what the hell are you doing?" Alan raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, you had better promise not to ever tell any of your brothers what I'm about to tell you, understand?" She warned.

"Don't worry Kayo, I wouldn't want to be on the end of one of your punches" he smirked.

"Look, that time I didn't come back until midday here was because, well me and Eddie we...we-" she stopped, looking over at Alan whom have her an encouraging smile even though he knew he didn't want to hear the words which were about to erupt from her mouth: "we slept together."

Alan's face fell like a ton of bricks. Kayo drew out a long exhaled breath as though a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Alan didn't say a word, he didn't know what to say. Kayo anxiously looked over at him.

"If you're waiting for me to say something, you'll be waiting a long time. There is no way I can produce a response to that." He confirmed.

"Should I continue the story?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah sure, go ahead." He acknowledged trying to come to terms with what he already knew.

"Our relationship lasted another two months or so but then my Dad...and then your Dad... I decided that my commitments needed to be one hundred percent with international rescue so I broke up with Eddie and I hadn't seen him again until today." She finished.

Alan thought over what had been said before taking a deep breath. "Do you still love him?"

"No. No I'm not in love with him anymore." She confirmed. "Are you okay? Are you Okay now that you know all of this?"

"I'm fine. It's just something about you that I had to learn, like the hood being your uncle." He shrugged.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, either of those things, no more secrets from now on. Yeah?" She offered.

"Yeah" he agreed.

It wasn't until this point that they realised that they were looking into each others eyes, only they didn't look away. Neither were sure how it happened or who started it, but suddenly they were caught in a kiss.

"Sorry." Said Alan lightheadedly when they broke apart. His cheeks flushing a deep red colour.

"It's fine." Kayo brushed off. Heat also flooding within her cheeks.

"Does this mean?-" he began.

Kayo looked down at her feet before meeting his gaze again. "I'm going to need some time. I need to work out what I'm feeling right now." She addressed.

Alan smiled at her. "That's alright. When you do work it out, let me know okay?"

Suddenly Scott entered the room.

"Kayo we need-" he started before he noticed Alan sitting next to her. "Alan what are you doing in here?"

"We were just talking about-"

"-About Kung fu" she lied Cutting him off. "Anyway what do you need Scott?"

"We need you to Launch Thunderbird shadow. We have a situation" Scott explained.

Kayo nodded as she followed Scott out of the room.

"Try not to crash it this time!" Alan laughed calling after her as he too made to leave the room.

Kayo turned and winked at him before making her way down to Launch Thunderbird Shadow. Leaving Alan alone once again.


End file.
